Equestria chronicles : the lesson of a human adaptation
by gearfox7
Summary: leon r. freeman had a harsh life. but when six girls and a boy land into his world he is force to take care of them. a man with the power in his hands goes mad and he is the only one who can stop him. but to stop him will cost at a great price. will he accept it and save the world, or will he reject it and cause the death of the world he lives in and the next one...
1. prolouge

**this is kinda my first fan fic so please tell me how is it.**

**i dont think anypony ever done a sci-fi fanfiction but if they had please leave it in the review i love sci-fi stories but in any case lets begin**

* * *

**chapter 1: proulouge**

* * *

I was so close but not close enough. As I lay on the floor I saw the other ponies going down when the shadows touched them.

I try to get up but my chest erupted in pain. Fluttershy started to cry on the floor muttering "stop please...stop." I looked at her with sadness and I blamed myself for dragging them down here to save me.

The shadows were now closing in on me. I try to get up pain erupted from my head, chest and legs. But I didn't care and I finally stood up.

Prince Sombra was twenty feet in front of me. He stared hatred in my eyes. "Give up boy." he said with hatred in his voice, "you can't win, stop resisting and I promise your death will be nice and simple" I looked at twilight who kept muttering "no...Not magic kindergarten..."

They all looked grays as if their giving up hope. This got me boiling with rage. I pointed at Sombra and yelled "IF YOU DON'T STOP IM GOING TO DO SOMETHING THAT YOU WILL REGRET!" he looked at me and laugh. "Why do you go through all this trouble to protect them?"

He asked me like I was a little filly. "You know they don't like you at all and they want to get rid of you so why don't you just let me teach them a lesson." I looked at them and they were all seeing what was going on. Sombra took a spear made out of shadows and pointed at fluttershy. Fluttershy struggled to get up but found out it was hopeless. Everyone try telling him to stop but he just smiled at them. Knowing everything was lost she just closed her eyes so she would not see when it hit her.

He threw it at her and as the other ponies yelled. I jumped in the way and it pierced my chest. For ten seconds no one spoke. Fluttershy opened her eyes to find me in the way with a spear sticking in my chest. Rainbow dash was awestruck, pinkie pie was glad that it didn't pierce her friend but was sad that I took the hit, apple jack was at a loss of words, rarity was crying for me, and twilight...

She asked me "why did you take the hit?"

I pulled out the spear and answered, "Because she is my friend." I looked at each and every one of them and said, "all of you are, whether you like it or not and I would give my life for any of you ponies to live another day."

Then I looked at Sombra and said as I made a ball of pure light appear in my hand. "I told you." he looks at me with horror "no...Please...ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

I ran to him with all my might. His shadows try to wrap me but I didn't care. He threw me spears but mostly missed. Two of them pierced my chest but I didn't care...I didn't slow down. Not for one bit.

Twilight and her friends were all in my mine as I was running toward the shadow prince. I just wanted twilight and her friends to be safe. I jumped and hit him with the orb of light to his chest. The other ponies screamed "NOOOOOO!"

A flash of light erupted from the orb and only one thought came into my head 'may the light guide me to friendship and peace.' then everything went black.

* * *

**hoped you enjoyed it by the way thank you for reading **

**next chapter coming soon (^_^)/**


	2. my life starts at the crack of dawn

**OH by they way its going to be a humanized mlp for a while so hang tight and also the A.I im going to use is from halo 3 and i do not own my little pony okay**

**that goes for all my chapters capeish?**

* * *

**chapter 2: my life starts at the crack of dawn**

* * *

i woke up with a starling gasp. my room was black. as i sat there thinking of that weird dream. i hear a voice out of nowhere. _"morning leon." _as the blinds open i cover my eyes. "dam sunlight" i muttered. _"haha maybe you are a vampire after all" _the voice called out. i rolled my eyes. "ok enough with that sarcasm...cortana."

just then a figure popped out of a terminal. a beautiful A.I is standing on there with computer codes running through her body. she smiles. i got out of bed and into the showers. my name is leon r. freeman, and the A.I that popped out of the terminal was my companion...well like a sister to me...cortana was her name. i live in the city of maywood in the year 2102. alot has changed here but thats just me.

as i finished my shower i looked out he window. it was a beautiful sight to see with all the cars flying around. the city los angeles was a futuristic place were the future is now. where i live its practically the same because thats how most resident like it. for me i dont really care about it as long as i can breath its a-okay in my book. as i stepped out of the bathroom i got dressed in a black shirt and some batted jeans and went into the kitchen.

i pass by a photo of me and my family. i stopped and picked up the photo. i am haunted by my past and this photo is the only thing thats keeping me from going insane. "i love you all" i muttered. i put down the photo and arrived in the kitchen.

the kitchen was something out of this world...literally. as i sat down and picked up my coffee that was already prepared by cortana. i sipped it and enjoyed it. "well your sure in a good mood and not like 'a soldiers face' like your dads." cortana commented. i stood quiet. i sigh and looked at the A.I on the terminal. "what i cant help it." she laughed. "ok then by the way i found those re-runs you requested." i got up and went to the terminal. "show me."

she pointed at the television in the living room. i went and sat down on the sofa. "activate file :re-runs." i called out and the files came out. i read one of the files. 'my little pony'. to be honest i have heard of these shows and a lost generation known as the bronies and pegasister or something. i watched only little bits of it but i finally found them with the help of cortana. i called to cortana "close the blinders." and she did.

this show 'my little pony' was outlawed in the world for some reason. i dont know what can be so harmful about watching this show. i feel warm inside myself when i watched the first episode.

as the show ended i heared cortana over the tac/comm. "leon the part is ready for pick up." i quickly got up and left the house. today is an importain day indeed.

* * *

**well now that you know a little about whats going on ill give out some more detail later. im going try to make it a little more action in th next one. and in a couple of chapters maybe 2 or 3 chapters you will find out about this charecters past.**

**dont for get to R & R**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON (^_^)/**


	3. well my day is ruined

**well as i promise you...a bit more action. and i would like give a shout out to everyone who writes fanfics. because without them we all would have been inspired to do fanfics. but enough about that lets get back to the story**

* * *

**chapter 3: well...my day is ruined**

* * *

As I closed the door I felt a chill down my back. I slowly turn to find a tall man that looked like a monster. I yelp and fell to the ground. Next thing I know I was hearing some laughter. I looked up and it was my grandfather.

"DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO SCARE ME!" I said and gave him a venomous stare. He smiles and holds out his hand. I took it and help myself up.

"I can't resist your too easy to scare." He gives me mischievous face. I rolled my eyes at him.

My grandfather is the manager of the apartments. A two story building and the length is half a block. The railing of the second floor is about five feet from the floor so I usually jump and land with roll. I know parkour anyway so it's fun. My grandfather took me in when my family died. None of my relatives didn't even care about me. So they never took me in.

He was the one who brought cortana in my life. She was an unused A.I. that no one cared. 15 years ago he found her c.p.u in the streets and he took her in. he introduce her to my family and we adopted her like if she was one of our own. Then 10 years later my family dies in an accident and she has been taking care of me ever since.

"Hey Leon I got two things for you." My uncle gives a mischievous smile

"What."

He holds up a hover board. My eyes widen. "Oh…my…god…"

I hear another voice laughing. "Ha ha you should see the look on your face."

I look at my tac/comm. It was cortana; she popped out as a small 3-D Figure from my tac/comm. I held up my wrist so that she could see both me and my grandfather. I frown at her and looked at my grandfather. "When did you get it?"

He smiles and says, "I got it before they ran out and because I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

I was at a loss of words. I smiled. "Thank you, grandpa."

He hugged me and I hugged him back. Yup, today is going to be a good day.

I hear an impatient woman's voice. "Well now that we hugged and all but you got a delivery to get."

I gasp. I completely forgot. I got the hover board and looked at my grandfather. "im going to finish what my father started."

He gasps. "you found the final part?" I nod.

"**THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, AN INVITATION GO, GO**!" he pushes me a bit and I looked at him and ran.

I jumped the railing and free fall for a second before I got on the hover board. It activated and soars to the streets. (Note: hover boards are like skateboards but with no wheels and it files but you only hover like 3 feet of the grounds.) I picked up speed as a leave a trail of green light. But that light fade in a second.

I soar through the streets till I get to a pawn shop. I stopped and deactivated the hover board and it turned into a bracelet. i gasped and that's when I got a call on the tac/comm.. I pressed a green button to answer the call. It was my grandfather but on a hologram screen the size of an ipad.

"_Ha ha I guess you already found out about the slight modification I made on the hover board_." it looks like he read my expression. I smiled. "I like It." he smiles over the tac/comm. "_and I made it for a voice activation just say 'activate: byakushuki' to make it into a hover board and to make it back into a bracelet you say 'deactivate: byakushuki' okay?"_ I nod. He ends the call and I slip the bracelet on my right wrist.

I enter the shop. An old man at his late 50's looks at the door and smiles. "Well if it isn't the whippier snapper Leon comes to get his part." I nod and gave a grin. "You know it Mr. Hudson." He calls to the back of the room. "Honey, where is that package for Leon?"

I hear a female's voice. "Here it is darling." A woman came out. She was in her early 50's. she was 6 years younger than her husband. She saw me and gave me a smile. "so how is your grandfather and cortana doing?"

i smiled "there ok ms. hudson"

Mr. and ms. Hudson were like a second family to me. They baby sat me until the accident that occurred 10 years ago. I never once smiled to anybody else…just to the people I trust the most. I usually help out around their shop. Their not only a pawn shop but a repair shop. My dad and Mr. Hudson were engineers and they taught me everything about mechanics and robotics. Just then we heard the door opened and we all turn to see 2 soldiers and a general. I thought 'dam not these guys.'

These were a force called chaos theosis. These were a militia that over rank the army. And the general that came in was General Watson Stryker. he emerge during world war three and crush Europe. After that he was appointed as president. What a world huh?

He came in with a murder look in his eye. He came up to me and looked down on me (well his height is 6'3) I gave him a poker face. "do I know you?"

I stood silent and looked at him. His eyes widen. "Your that traitor's son…leon right?"

I took a step back. My heart started beating fast. He gives an evil smile. "well now…your old mans dead but you will take his place in the...hehehe...execution." Ms. hudson came between me and the general.

"**PLEASE HE IS ONLY A CHILD FOR GOD**-" she was cut of by a hit from stryker. she fell to the floor. The husband came to her and dragged her to the back.

Stryker laugh "scratch one bitc-." I lunged at him and gutted him. But he was faster. He side step and I landed on one of the soldiers. Stryker growled. "get him to his feet." The second soldier got me to my feet and the first soldier punched me in the stomach. Stryker came to me and grabbed my face and held it close. "you have so much fighting spirit but its too bad your not on my team."

I gave an evil glare and he laugh. "hehe like father like son."

He let me go and pulls out his side arm. It was a repulzive R14. One of the new design pistols that styker recommended. He pointed it to me. "now tell me...where are those ponies!."

* * *

**well now...this guy is on crack or something...i mean what ponies...or...does he mean something else...something...how do you say..."out this world" or something but in anycase i will add the my little pony on the next chapter so hang tight and dont forget to review...**

**NEXT CAHPTER COMING SOON**** (^_^)/**


	4. waitwhere the hay are we?

**well now...time to hear the other side of the tale when six and a small 1 meet a something they dont like...**

**anyway enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**chapter 4: wait...where in the hay are we?**

* * *

It was a quiet day in ponyville. Everypony was busy with their things. A lavender pony was galloping fast through town and a little dragon that was on its back had a hard time to hold on.

"WOAH TWILIGHT SLOW DOWN!" the little dragon screamed out.

Twilight stopped and the light dragon flew and landed in a tub of water.

"Oops … sorry spike" she walked over and a glow appeared on her horn and pulled the dragon out of the water.

"Twilight … what in the hay has gotten into you?" twilight looked to her side and saw and orange earth pony with a blonde mane and a cowboy hat.

Spike spitted out the water, "that's what I want to find out too, applejack."

Twilight smiled and said "I finally going to finish what I have started!"

Before applejack could ask twilight galloped to her home and she started to follow her.

As they arrive to the library a cyan Pegasus saw them and came down from the sky.

"Yo, what's going on twi." Said the cyan Pegasus.

"No time rainbow dash" twilight said as she opened the door. Dash looked confused. Applejack came by and saw rainbow dash's look. "She didn't tell me anything either, sugarcube."

They both entered and say rarity at the table looking at some fashion magazines. She looked at dash and Aj. "Darling what's going on I saw twilight barge in and headed down into the basement?"

"She found the final ingredient," a soft voice said and the ponies turn to see a yellow Pegasus. She came in with spike on her back. Spike got down "thank you flutter shy." He walks toward the center of the library. "You know that experiment she was working for the past couple of months?" they all nodded. "Well," spike continued "she found out there was an ingredient missing and today she got that delivery."

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the whole tree shook. Everypony looked at the basement door and saw purple smoke coming out. Everypony went in to the basement only to find twilight covered in ashes from her face.

"Well…that could have gone better" she said with it with a cough.

"What in tarnation are you doing, are you okay?" applejack helped twilight up.

"I'm fine and my experiment is complete." She pointed to the vile that lay on the ground and picked it up with her magic.

But as she examines it closer it the vile started to crack and twilight looked in horror.

"EVERY PONY GET BAC-" but there was a sudden flash and everything went black.

Twilight slowly opens her eyes. She tried to stand but she felt dizzy. She slowly raised her hoof to check her head and notices they were different. She gasps and she looks at her body. She has transformed into something else. 'Wait' she thought 'fingers, two feet…oh no I'm a human.'

She read this in a book. Humans were a race that were very violent and that they were extinct 300 years ago. She looked at herself and saw that she had clothes. She looked at everyone else and she gasps. There all humans as well. Applejack with an orange shirt, yellow hair and some pant 'jeans or something' Then looked at rarity she had a white dress, purple hair with the same hair style, and some weird shoes. Next to her was fluttershy with a yellow sweater and a pink long shirt, but she still had her wings. She hears another moan and turns to see rainbow dash in a loose jacket, multi-colored hair and some track pants and also with her wings. Pinkie pie her pink puffy hair had a pink skirt and a blue … well it's a shirt but with no sleeves at all.

"Ugh…twilight…" she looks in front and sees spike but he was in human form as well. With a purple jacket and pants but, also a green shirt. Twilight crawled to him and held him into her arms. "Are you ok spike?" He nods. "Twilight… I'm fine beside…" he flexes his arm. "I'm a dragon, I'm tough." Twilight smiles at him. "Yes you are spike."

"Where…where are we?" ask spike. Before she could answer she heard another moan.

She looks across the other room and sees a lump on the floor. As she looks at him she notices her surroundings. They were in a building of some sort and where the lump lays there was shattered glass. She looks at the window and gasps. Not only the window was broken but a building was ablaze. She lets out a big gasp. "WHAT IN CELESTIA HAPPENED!" the thing moaned and got up slowly. She looked at it and the moonlight was out. She saw a…mare…no a human. She wanted to get away but she couldn't. He got up and held his shoulder.

"Damn…what happened?"

Twilight got a good look at the human. He was kind of caramel color and his hair was kind of long but it was like that. He had a black t-shirt with a giant cut across it. His pants were kind of smolder. He was tall and he looked like he could take on the world. Twilight blush a bit of that idea

He turned toward the crashed window. "No…oh god no…" as he went toward the window but there was another explosion. It sends him flying back to some bags of cement. He grunted but he managed. The others started to wake up.

"Ugh…Twi…where…what happened?" applejack sat up and looks like she didn't notice she was a human.

Twilight got up but fell back down. "Stupid human body!"

One by one Everypony woke up. They all tried to stand but failed. A couple of more tries and they were all up.

They all looked around and were hearing a noise.

Everypony looked left and right until they heard a voice. "Get in the shadows…"

She looked at the place where the human was. He was standing up with one arm holding his cut that was across his chest. "hey who are you?"

He walks toward twilight and her friends but they backed up into the shadows until they hit that wall. Applejack held out her hooves (or hands in human terms) and was ready for a fight. He stopped and held out his hand. "…stay…there…"

Before twilight knew what it meant there was a flash of light threw the un-shattered window.

Before she could say anything something went boom and crash through the window. It sent the human flying back and landed with a heavy thud. For 15 seconds nobody spoke. The flash of light disappears and the sound got lower until it was gone. Everyone came out of the shadow and ran to the human. They saw he was bleeding from the stomach. "Dam…that was a dozy…"

He got up slowly. Twilight looked surprise and thought, _my god it looks like he went through a lot. _

"Hey" a voice broke her train of thought. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" the human was looking at him. Before she could say anything pinkie jumps and runs up to him. He flinches a bit.

"hey your new to this place to and why are you human this is so cool and wait…" she looks at herself and others "…where all human YAHOO this calls for a human party!"

The human looked confused but he said nothing. The human looks at twilight. "You didn't answer my question?" rainbow dash stepped in and went up to him face-to-face. "And what does it matter to you, HUMAN!" she spat the last word. The human was unimpressed. "Well first off, your entire are not from around here and second the way you spat that last word, you're not from earth." He said in a cold voice. Rainbow dash backed up a bit. "And" he continued "to point out the obvious the wings and he horn." Rainbow looked at her friends and then turned back to the human. "You want to get bucked!"

He sighs and shakes his head. "No I…" he looks at the blasted building and turn to her with a depressed face. "…I just want to go home and forget this sad night." He walked around her and dash kept looking at him. He picks up a burned small package and slips it into the pockets of his pants. He takes a couple of steps and falls on one knee. He grunts.

Rarity goes to him and helps him up. "Darling, you can't go out with those injuries." Fluttershy nods but doesn't say anything. "Thank you for your help but I need to get home before that black hornet comes back."

Twilight crooks a brow. "Black hornet?"

The human nods "and I suggest you get home as well."

Applejack looks at him, and giving a not trusting look, "and if we don't."

The human stood quiet. "You don't want to know…do you have a home here."

They all shake their head. Then pinkie pie broke the silence "hey can we sleep in your house for tonight oh please say yes!" twilight and the rest of the girls look at pinkie and then looked at the human.

He thinks for a second. "Yeah sure why not besides in these nights it's dangerous to go out on your own."

Pinkie smiles and jumps up and down "YA IT'S A SLEEPOVER!"

Everyone rolls their eyes except the human who give no expression.

* * *

**hope you liked it. now for the next chapters im going to try to do POV'S for everyone...including fluttershy (thats going to be tough) but anyway thank you for reading and keep on the look out for the next chapter.**

**~gearfox7 out~**


	5. a scar of a loss but a hope from a new

**well now your going to find out how leon ended up in the building with the mane six and spike... and a dark secret he has that only he knows and hopes he learns to control himself...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: A scar of loss but a hope from a new**

* * *

**MY P.O.V**

To be honest I never had one of the worse days a lot of people keep complaining. Well since what happened to me today I consider it my worse day. As we made our way out of the building and toward the sky rails, the events were replaying in my head just like a movie…

* * *

"Now where are those ponies!" general styker yelled at me while holding a repulsive R14 pistol at my face. I looked at him but gave no expression. "What do you mean by-" I got cut off by a hit in the face. I felt blood coming down from my eyebrow. I look up and see styker in a very bad mood.

"DON'T YOU DARE PLAY GAMES WITH ME YOU LITTLE HUMAN I ASK FOR AN ANSWER, NOT YOUR BULLSHIT!" my ears perked. '_Little…human…this guy is not from this world is he?' _"YOUR LUCKY I'M QUESTIONING YOU INSTEAD OF EXECUTING YOU FOR WHAT YOUR FATHER DID!" I gave him a cold stare. "You're still going to kill me either way."

He stops shouting and looks at me with an evil smile. "Did you figure it out already?" he asks innocently and then he laughs.

My guts tighten. I really hate this man. I struggle to break free but the soldiers held me in place.

He looks at me and says something which made loose control. "Too bad your mother is not alive to be here…otherwise I would have done something naughty to her in front of you and-" he stops and looks at with a surprise.

I was shaking violently. A dark red aura was surrounding me and my eyes turn red as a demon. I felt my mind slip into mist and I saw myself like a movie. The soldier on the left was having a hard time holding me down. He lost his grip…big mistake.

With my free hand I punch the soldier on my right and he fell backwards. The soldier on the left lunge at me but I grabbed his head and slammed it straight toward the ground. He was down and tried to get up but I grabbed his head and did the unspeakable. I twisted his head so hard I heard a snap. He stood motionless.

I heard the second soldier scream. He hit me with the butt of the gun he had. It was M17 scatter shot (or a shotgun if you like) he pointed and screamed "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he fired but I dodge it in time.

I disappear and reappeared behind the second soldier. He stopped and turned slowly. I spoke in a demonic voice. "Then you will get to join him…" I grabbed his head. "…IN HELL!" I snapped his neck. He fell forward and landed with a heavy thud.

The fog clear in my head and I saw the damage I have done. I felt so sick of what I did. I raise my hands to cover my eyes but I found that my hands were covered in blood. I gasp loud and fell to the floor. A shot was fired but it only cut the surface of my chest. As I tried to stand up my legs didn't respond. I drew my need to my chest and started to cry. I hear a pistol cocked.

I look up and see Stryker with the gun in his hand smiling. "You see" he said "you could have been in my team and ruled the world but too bad you have to be good." I closed my eyes and waited for a gun to fire.

I heard a shot but I didn't felt pain. I opened my eyes and saw Stryker going down with a wound on his shoulder. I turned to see who shot. And gasp as I saw Mr. Hudson with a M16 assault rifle. "That's for hitting my wife with you dick." Styker got up and got out. Mr. Hudson came to me and got me on my feet. "Come on, out the back!"

My legs responded. We went to the back door only to find that someone was cutting thru. Mr. Hudson made a sharp turn left and shouted "to the roof hurry!" I followed.

We got on the roof and I notice it was night time. I saw Ms. Hudson there with an ice pack on her head. When she saw me she gasps and came to me. She hugged me just like a mother and started to check my wounds. "Oh my god…Leon did they hurt you, are you okay, do you want some ice on that wound!"

I was at a loss of words. I instantly hugged her and she looked surprised. "I'm fine thank you." She smiled and hugged me tight. Mr. Hudson came up to us with a small package in his hands.

"Here is the package now jump to the other building and get away from here." I got up and stared at him like he was mad. "w-what about you guys." Mr. Hudson gave a sad smile. "We will be ok." Ms. Hudson came to him and put her hand on his shoulder. I knew how this is going to end. Chaos theosis never left any survivors.

Tears were coming down from my eyes. Ms. Hudson came up to me and wiped my tears. "Sweetie…its ok we will be fine..." Mr. Hudson came and hugged her wife. I took a step forward and hugged both of them.

Mr. and Ms Hudson were both surprise but they hugged me back. "I-I love you both…" I started to cry. The cried too. "Now go get out of here" they stepped back and went into the building. I stood there.

But then there was a shot and I heard Mrs. Hudson cry out. I screamed and ran into the building. I looked at the corridor and saw Mr. Hudson on the floor not moving and bleeding from his head. I step back and peaked around the corner. Ms hudson was crying and one of the soldiers held a pistol to her head. She looked down at the corridor and saw me our eyes met. She close her eyes and smiled as the last tear fell from her chin.

…..BANG…

I flinched, everything went slow. As ms. Hudson fell to the floor and layed peacefully next to her husband. With a little life she has left. She reaches her husbands dead hand which was still warm. She close her eyes and smiled knowing that she was at peace and she was going to heaven with her husband

I heard someone talking on the radio

"yeah tagret lost but the accomplices been terminated…waiting for order."

There were some serious squaks on the radio.

"understood…ok men clear the building, black hornet on station and gonna roll in hot so MOVE OUT!"

My eyes widen. A black hornet is like a helicoter but instead of propellers it jet fuel and they back a lot of firepower. i slipped and fell to the floor and the soldiers saw me.

"CONTACT!" the soldiers raise their weapons. I got up fast and ran for the roof.

I heard one of them screaming.

"SCREW THE CONTACT BLACK HORNET ON STATION…EVAC NOW!"

I didn't dare look back as I got to the roof I saw the building with a ledge. I ran to the edge but didn't jump. The blast from the black hornet did it for me. As I was closing in on the window there was a flash of white and blinded me. But im guessing I broke through the glass and blacked out…

* * *

None of us looked at each other and spoke until we got to the skyrail station which hung above the streets. We heard another explosin and we all turn to the building that was destroyed.

I looked at it with sad eyes and with a tear coming down. I felt a tug on my shirt and it was the girl with pink poofey hair. "did you knew anyone there?" I stood quiet. I looked into the eyes of the girl with poofey hair. I sigh and said these final words that will haunt me for the rest of my life. "…yeah…some people I use to know…" we went toward the ticket booth and bought everyone a ticket. The little guy in purple pants and jacket got in for free because the ticket lady thought he was cute.

We got on the sky rail. it was like a train but hanging on the rails 20 feet off the ground and its only one peice but it can hold up to 20 people. I sat on the edge of the vehicle and the rest sat on the other side. They didn't trust me. I understand. If I was them…I would have never trusted me.

as the sky rail began to move i still have that imageof the soldiers face when i killed him...and his brother...i think i was going to throw up. i close my eyes and try to forget everything. then i heard so foot steps. i didn't even bother opening my eyes because i knew one of those girls were going to hit me and maybe through me out of the sky rails. then i felt someone hugging me...i opened my eyes and it was the pink poofy hair girl giving me a hug. everyone else gasp. i felt unconforable at first and then just relaxed.

"i'm sorry you lost someone over there..." she whispers. i looked at her and sigh. "it ain't the first time i lost someone but..." i gave her a warm smile "...thank you" she saw me smile and smiled back. as she walked back to her friends i was thinking _' i gave her that smile is because...well she cared about me even though we bearly met' _We came to a stop and doors opened and broke my train of thought. three drunk guys walk in and look at me with and mischevious face.

_'great...these guys are looking for trouble and they think i'm their ticket in'_ i thought as the sat all around me _'*sigh* this is going to be a long night' _I looked at them and one of them pulled out a knife_._

* * *

**well now things are starting to get a little intense for leon but these drunk are not his only problem he has beside 5 girls who dont trust him but at least he found confort with one of them.**


	6. Chapter 6:the humans dark and light side

**(A/N)now this is going to get intresting and by the way how is the story so far cuz i dont feel like im doing a good job... i dont know bout you so please write it in the review. every little bit counts but heck on with the story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: the humans dark and light side**

* * *

**Twilight sparkles P.O.V **

Well this is a turn of events… I finally finish that potion that could let anyone teleport. Like a unicorn but it could be used on a Pegasus or an earth pony. We got teleported to this…world the human called earth or something but in any case I didn't trust that human not one bit until…

* * *

As pinkie pie came back from giving the human a hug, I and the rest of the girls had our mouths wide opened. I looked at the human he smiled and looked out the window. Then we see three more human coming in but they sat on his side. They must be friends. As pinkie sat down on the left side of me I whisper to her, "Why did you give that hug to the human?"

She looked at me and smiled "oh silly it's because he was sad and you know me twilight I don't like ponies being sad or humans in any case and besides…"

She turned serious and looked at the building that was destroyed "…he lost someone he cared for."

I was surprise. "Pinkie, how do you know…" before I continue applejack spoke "how in the hay do we know he is not lying to us and taking ya'll to a place where he is kidnapping us!"

Fluttershy gasped and hugged rarity. Rarity held her and looked at pinkie "how do we know he is not one of those ruffians who will sell us!"

Rainbow dash flexed her arm "don't worry everypony I could just knock him out and we could make a run for it."

Applejack nodded, "I hate to agree with dash but if we got no alternative we got to do it and find a way back to equestria."

I had about enough I raised my voice but not too loud for those humans to hear. "Everypony calm down if it comes to that ill handle it through negotiation."

Everypony looked at me and dash spoke "you…willing to negotiate with violent humans honestly, we should just get it over with and besides…" she looks at the human. "…he is hiding something from us not to mention an evil feeling that surrounds him when you get near him."

I was about to protest when I just realize…dash is right.

Pinkie glared at everypony "wasn't there an old saying "don't judge the cover of the book or something."

I raise a brow. "You mean don't judge a book by its cover…but still everypony stay alert."

I place my head down and looked to find these things in the way. Before I could ask what they are we heard some laughter and looked to the other side. Those human look like their having fun but the human in the middle gave no smiled

"Hey you drunken idiots just leave me alone." The three others looked at each other and laugh. The human that was dressed in red was standing in front of the human with the black shirt did a slight bow and said "oh imp sorry we didn't mean to be that rude…" the human with a green sweater on the left side of him pulled out something silver and the right human with the purple shirt smiled evilly. "…please accept this small invite for a laugh."

As he finished the human with the green sweater raise the silver object and slammed it down on the humans leg. He let out a cry of pain. It went thru his skin and oozed out red blood. We all looked in horror. Fluttershy got spike and covered his eyes while she shut her eyes.

"Oh come on laugh…" the human with red made a fist and punched him in the face. And the human on the right punched him in the stomach. Sweet celestial these humans are more brutal to each other. "…your lucky were talking to you for what your father did and that slut mother you had."

This got every ponies attention. I thought 'was his family involved in a crime and they judge him for their crimes.' I broke my train of thought when I heard somepony scream at the humans.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BIG MEANIES!" I turned and saw pinkie pie standing up

With a mad face. The other humans turned and looked at her and laugh. Pinkie went over too them with a mad face still on her. They pretended to back away and applejack went next to pinkie to back her up. As apple jack was with her she shouted "I reckoned ya'll best leave this human alone if ya'll know whets god for you!" on cue rainbow dash came to the other side of pinkie and smacked her fist in her hand "so what option is going to be option A…" she pointed to applejack "…or option B, a good butt kicking."

The human in red came up to dash. I guessing he is the leader of them and the one in the green sweater came up next to Aj. The leader spoke, "how about option C."

Apple jack and dash looked confuse but then were sent flying back and landed on their backs with a heavy thud. I looked and the one with the silver object (which is obvious it was a knife) he pulled out the blade and grabbed pinkie pie and held her with the knife on her throat.

The leader spread his arms and said "we teach all of you a lesson from the streets." As on cue the human in the black t-shirt got up and grabbed the leaders shoulder. "Oh no you won't-"

But he was cut off with a hit in the stomach. He crumbles to his knees and the leader grabbed his head and kneed it right to his head he fell back.

The leader dusts off his knee and said the rest of them. "Now let's pick who of these lucky ladies will be fun for tonight."

They all smiled coldly and then I realized…they were going to…oh celestia…I read about this when they force intercourse…no it can't be.

The leader was looking at me and was moving slowly toward me. I got back but he lashed out and grabs my arm. He held me close and started to touch everywhere I tried to fight it but it was useless. The one in the purple shirt grabbed Fluttershy. She let go of spike and spike tried to fight him. The one in the purple shirt looked at him and kicked him on the stomach and he went flying toward the wall.

He slammed and blacked out. I saw blood coming from his mouth. Rarity came to him and cradles him in her arms. Flutter shy was shocked to the core as the human patted her down and touching her everywhere. I looked a pinkie and saw the human licking her…gross. Then I hear the leader yell with excitement, "Let the fun…begin!" I heard pinkie pie yell "NOOOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

All of a sudden the light went out. The train stopped moving. As the light flickered on and off I noticed the human in black was on the ground for one moment and then he disappeared.

The leader saw this too. "WHERE THE FU_" he was cut off by some pony that hit him. It was the human but he was glowing in a dark red aura and his eyes were glowing red. Just like when trixie was being corrupted by the alicord amulet but instead of flashing it was fully red. He growled. The one that was touching Fluttershy let her go and ran to him full force.

The human took a couple of steps back and was in a stance. As the human threw a punch the other one side step and gut him in the stomach. As the other human double over the human in black rolled on to the guys back and reached out for me I close my eyes then heard another grunt. I quickly looked to my side and it was the leader trying to sneak up on me.

He grabbed his head and threw him to the other human that was double over. They both collapsed. The one that was holding pinkie didn't notice until he saw what happened to his friend and leader. He quickly looked at the guy in red aura and held the knife tight to pinkie pies neck.

The human gave the human in red aura an evil smile. I think I was going to be sick. I heard a voice that I didn't recognize "to beat me up is one thing…" it was coming from the human who saved us but his voice…it sounded demonic. As he closed his eyes he disappears in a white flash. The human looked left and right but he couldn't see him. Then we heard it again. "…but trying to bring harm to innocent beings…"

I looked left and right to find where was the voice coming from. There was another white flash and the human appeared next to him. He grabbed the knife out of his hand and twisted his arm. Pinkie pie fell to the floor with her hand on her neck. The human yelped. He threw him with the others and as he landed the others moan in pain. "…I don't like that one bit."

The train stared to move again. And that's when I noticed his voice…was normal. He wasn't cover in red aura anymore. As applejack and rainbow dash began to wake up I saw the human come over to pinkie pie and picked her up like a princess. He brought her over to my side and put her on the seat.

As the others woke. He moves to rarity who was still cradling spike. He looked at spike with sad eyes. "I'm sorry for bringing all of you into my problem…" he had some tears in his eyes. "…I-I must fix it."

And I saw…oh sweet celestia…I saw the rare side of the human. I read this in the book about monster. As I remember 'the humans a rare side that they only share in time of loss. This only happens once in their life'

He got spike but rarity held on to him. "Please…let me heal him." She looked into the eyes of the human and saw something that made her cry. She let go. He sat with spike on the floor. Dash and applejack got up. They looked at the human craddling spike and they charge at him I held on to dash and rarity got AJ. The struggle to break free but stopped as they saw a blue light.

I turned and saw the human glowing in light blue aura. He closed his eyes and his entire essence turned white. But the aura remained blue. He opened his eyes and they were white on the inside but on the rim were blue. He looked like a spirit.

I noticed spike was engulfing with the blue aura. He looked relaxed and at peace.

He got up and went toward me. I let go of dash and held out my arm. He place spike in my arms and I cradle him. He turns to Fluttershy who as cowering yet awestruck about this. As he reached to her she let out a small cry.

Then he spoke in a soft voice that was different when he had red aura. "Don't worry I'm just repaying a debt." She looked at him and stood up. He grabbed her head and she was engulfing in a blue aura. She felt relaxed almost bliss.

Next was applejack and rainbow dash. They didn't trust him but after what I told them about they let him heal them.

Now it was pinkie pies turn. As he reached out she jumped and hugged him. He flinched but then hugged her. After that he dispelled the blue aura and came to me. He was going to say something but then he past me with a quick blur and pushed me.

I turned and saw the leader with the knife and tried to stab me. He brought down the blade on the human and he let out a cry of pain but he widen his legs and did and uppercut. He lay on the floor holding his face. He turned and I yelped. They cut him in the eye but only the surface of the skin. As he looks at the unconscious humans he looks at us.

"Hey cowgirl, and the other one…" he pointed at applejack and rainbow dash. "Help me take out the trash." Apple jack smiled "you got it sugarcube." Rainbow dash gave him a mischievous smile "out the door with these scrums." As the train came to a stop the doors opened. And they threw the humans out the door.

After that we sat down but in the same places. He went toward the wall where a box says medic kit. He opens it and pulls out some bandages. He wraps one around his leg and then his chest.

He was going to start on his eye when rarity and pinkie pie came over. "Darling, let us help you with that." The human shakes his head and pinkie pie grabs his hand. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaase." He sighs and nods his head. As they finish wrapping his eye rarity was thanking the human who saved them.

The human spoke "it's the least I can do and besides…" he looks at me and then looks at spike who was now sleeping in my arms. "…I don't like the innocent getting hurt." I smile at him and he gave me a warm smile. Pinkie came close to him. "Does it hurt?" he nods. "A little" she bends down and to my surprise she kisses him on the eye. We all gasp. "Feel better." She and rarity walk back toward their seats and sits next to me.

Fluttershy spoke for the first time. "What is your name, if it's ok with you?"

"Yeah" applejack agreed "I reckon we all like to know the name of the human who saved us."

"I guess he is all right," rainbow dash nods but then puffs out her chest, "but he is not as strong as me."

"Yes" I spoke "I would like to know,"

"So would I, darling" rarity said this with happiness

Pinkie jumps up "so what your name?"

He smiles and shakes his head. He stands walks toward us. He stops in front of us and gives a little bow.

"My name…" he looks up. "…is Leon R. freeman."

* * *

**well that take care of the name but dont get your hopes too high for everyone to be friends there is a not trust in one of them...i hope you all like it and 335 views in this story *whistles in apprecitiation* thank you everyone. it is an honor writing stories for all you readers. and a shout out to all authors who write stories.. all of you are my inspiration thank you.**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW K THNX BYE**

**(^-^)/**** ~gearfox7 out~**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey everyone gearfox7 here with a new chapter so hope you had fun and it was tough to try to do this ponies point of view but i did the best i can...so hope you like and im going to upload it at least once a week if im lucky two chapters a week but still dont get your hopes to high up. i would like to give a shout out to the author ****_Drnkntst_** **story that is really good in my opinion its called " ****_A new world, a fresh start"_**

* * *

**chapter 7: the gentlecolt and a pink heart beat**

* * *

**Pinkie pies P.O.V**

Oh my GOSH I can't believe it's a sleep over. !YAY! And the human…I mean Leon…was kind enough not only to give us someplace to make a sleep over but he save my life and my friends and that was super-doper-nice of him. And the way he picked me up ***giggles* **was so cute I felt like I was a princess. He much of a stallion ***sighs dreamily*** oh sorry got carried away…anyway where were we…

* * *

After we got out of the train in the sky he went out first and looked around until rarity pouted that he wasn't a gentlecolt. He didn't show any emotion which I thought he was hiding and then he turn around and said "I don't want any of you to get hurt at all." Rarity opened her mouth to say something but was replacing with a smile. 'Awe he cares about us' I giggled a bit and he looks at me and gives me a small, warm smile, and for some reason I felt a bit hot. I looked the other way. 'What was that?' I thought as we walked down this small, quiet town. Twilight started to ask him a lot of questions and he tried to answer the best he can.

Applejack fell behind a bit with rainbow dash and they were whispering. I fell a bit back and was in a middle of a conversation. "…I don't Aj something doesn't feel right."

"i reckon this here human has something that I can't wrap my hooves on." She looks at her hooves. "Well…let me rephrase that…Wrap my fingers around."

I couldn't take it anymore. "SOOOO WHAT'CHA TALKI-"

I was cut off by applejack and dashie covering my mouth. "Shhhh...Not so loud"

I didn't understand so I whisper. "What'cha talking about?"

rainbow dash and applejack looked at me and then she looked at Leon. "Thers something fishy goin on here with that human."

Rainbow dash nods. "Yeah how do we know he is not a spy?"

I was going to say it's unfair for him but I was cut off by fluttershy. "Um…if you don't mind me asking…who?"

dashie was going to say something but rarity finished it for her "you mean that human?" AJ and dashie nod their heads.

She gasps loud and Leon turned around in a defense position. Rarity holds he mouth as Leon looks around. He thought we were getting attack. 'He is so cute when he is protective for us' I thought and blushed…wait…did I blushed? i held my mouth too. He asks "is everything alright back there?"

rarity try to say something "i…um…i-I thought I chipped a nail that's all."

She gives him a reassuring look. Twilight came next to me and whisper to me "she is on check".i thought what she meant by that and I finally got it. It was like chess, I never really played it. Why? Because it's BOOOOOOOOOOORIIIIIIING! I look at Leon's face.

He knew she was lying but he went along with it. "Don't worry rarity there is a beauty spa two blocks down my house…If you want I can take you there and wash all your..." he chuckles "troubles and lies."

He smiles mischievously at her. She flushed fiercely. I whisper back to twilight, "checkmate on rarity, the score is: Leon 1 and rarity 0" she tries not to laugh, but giggled all the way to his house. As he opened the door he was going to come in but stopped himself.

"Um…Leon," fluttershy spoke, "are you ok?"

he chuckles and steps aside. "I almost forgot…" he bows slightly and gestures his hand toward the room "…ladies first"

Twilight, fluttershy, rarity and me giggled but applejack and dashie didn't like it one bit. As fluttershy walked in first she looked at him "oh…my."

Next was twilight as she held her hand on her cheek "what a gentlecolt."

Rarity followed after, "my you never see gentlecolts anymore."

Then it was me "I know right?" he looks at me.

"I heard that." I blush again.

As we got in I notice dashie and AJ giving him a cold stare. He came in last and closes the door. We were all awestruck to see his living room so big but it looked so small on the outside. There was a couch big enough to all of us to sit. And the kitchen was something out of a story. The table floated and the chairs as well. The fridge was huge. As we looked around we heard a voice.

_"Well I say we have guests"_ We all looked around except for Leon who shook his head and chuckled. We saw a light in the kitchen and it was coming out from this thing. A small human popped out of it but it was so small. She smiled.

We all gasp and twilight came close to it. "Fascinating"

Leon came in front of us and said "everyone this is my sister cort-" we all heard a big gasp coming from his sister. But she didn't look like him.

_"LEON WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OK WHO DID THIS…NEVER MIND, MEDIC BOT KITCHEN NOW!" _she said this in a canterlot voice.

For something so small it has a loud voice. Then an orb came in fast and we all fell to the floor and ducked. I looked up and saw it flying around Leon. He looked annoyed and caught it with his hands. He spoke, "its ok cortana…and medic bot stand down." The thing stopped and turned away. He helped us up one by one.

As he reached to applejack she slapped his hand away and growled, "Don't cha dare touch me, human." He looked a bit taken back and then he gives no expression. She get up and dashie too.

He sigh and looks at cortana, "hey sis prepare the guest rooms."

She nods. "_On one condition: heal those wounds please._"

He thinks for a minute and nods. "Deal, prepare the regeneration pod too" She sighs in relief and shrinks into the things she popped out from.

Twilight arches a brow, "regeneration pod?" he looks at her and nods.

I ask "how is she your sister you don't look like her?" everyone mutters in agreement.

"We may not look alike but she has been with me for almost my whole life and she took care of me ever since…" he stops and looks into the hallway. We stare in the direction he was looking and see a photo. He looks depressed.

Twilight was going to ask him something but cortana popped out again. "_I prepared the guest room but there are only two guest rooms, yours and you brother's room and your parent's room._"

He flinches when he heard his parents. 'I wonder…' I thought. He looks at us and says "well look likes one of you is going to sleep with another."

Me and the rest of my friends discuss about it and decide me and fluttershy were going to sleep together. I hugged fluttershy. "But darling where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the couch for the nights you girls are here." Rarity gasps loud.

He arches a brow. "What? Chipped your fingernails again?" he gives a sarcastic smile. Fluttershy and twilight giggled. Rainbow dash and I laugh our heads off. AJ didn't laugh she just glared at him.

rarity flushed and spoke, "I mean are you going to feel-" he held his hand up and spoke

"you are all guest in my house and that's that beside I think I'm going to be up all night." Applejack gives him a cold look.

"What In tarnation are you going to do at this late hour?" He pulls out a burn package from his pocket and holds it up.

"I'm going to finish what my father started but enough of that all of you need your sleep." He gave the guest rooms to applejack and rainbow dash. He gives his bedroom to twilight and spike. before he closed the door spike ran toward Leon and hugged him.

"Thanks for healing me and saving my friends." He was shocked but quickly recovered. He hugged him back. I and fluttershy looked at them in awe. 'Oh my…gosh, he is like a father' I giggle and blush. I stop and wonder 'what is happening to me?' spike went back to the room and close the door. And then he pointed us to his parent's bed. He each gave us a blanket. Fluttershy thanked him for saving his friends. "Like I said I don't like the innocent getting hurt MS…"

"Fluttershy" she gave a small smile.

he smiles "of course."

I went up to him and saw him still bandage up after the attack in the sky train. I approached him because I never introduce my name. "h-hi m-my name is…pinkie pie," I couldn't believe it I was nervous. I done these a million times to new ponies in ponyville but I never once was nervous to say hi. Fluttershy looked at me with a worry look.

He looked at me and spoke "a beautiful name to a beautiful girl," I blushed fiercely. He called me beautiful. I didn't know what to say so I said "well" ***yawn*** "I'm tired."

He looked at me in shocked like if he said something bad. He blurted out "but of course you must be tired from your journey and that awful thing on the skyrails and..." he rubbed his injured eye. I looked at him and smiled. I went up to him and went up to my tippy hooves or toes and gave him a small peck on the eye. As I pulled back his face was blushing fiercely.

I blushed as well. I looked at the corner of my right eye and I saw twilight peeking thru the door. He looked where I was looking and saw only a door close. He chuckled. He looked at me. "Well…um…see you tomorrow…?"

he was nervous as he tried to say something. It was cute. I giggle. "Yeah…Um…sure" I was blushing. He went back down the hall and before he turned I called out "have a goodnight Leon." He turned in surprise and quickly recovered. He bows a bit and now fluttershy peeks out the door.

"Have a good night pinkie pie…you too fluttershy." Fluttershy tells him good night but in a soft voice but he heard it. I wave at him and he waves back. After he leaves twilight comes out of her room and quickly goes into mines and fluttershy's room.

"Hey twilight, what's u-" I was cut off when twilight pulled me into the room. She sat me down on the bed. She pace around with a concern looks on her face.

Fluttershy looks at twilight and ask, "um…twilight…what's wrong."

She stops and looks at me. "Pinkie, are you ok?"

I thought about it and answer. "Well…I don't know twilight I been acting kind of nervous around him and well…I introduce my name like I do to every new pony in ponyville"

fluttershy spoke. "Um…do you think…I don't know…because he is human?"

I shake my head. "I always welcome any pony that's new and I always do it happy but now I feel like he will reject me or something" I sigh and twilight looks at me with a mischievous smile. She whisper into fluttershy's ear and she covers her mouth and giggles. I got curious. "What is it? Did you found out was wrong with oh please oh please tell me!"

twilight walks up to me sits down and whispers in my ear. "You are in love." I gasp so loud I thought I woke everyone up. I pulled away from twilight and fell of the bed. ***thud*** I rub my head and twilight was laying on the edge with her hand on her face giving me a smirk.

I blush so much like the time I accidentally fell face first in a cherry cake. "w-w-w-WHAT T-T-TWILIGHT ARE YOU SERIOUS!" she nods.

I thought about it and shook my head. "B-b-but he is a h-h-human and I'm a pony!?" I stood. I looked at twilight and she thinks for a second and sighs.

"Oh yeah but you must admit." She crosses her arms. "He is kind of cute."

I nod dreamily. "He is…he is one of the kindest…smartest…caring…stallion in the whole wide world…"***sighs dreamily*** I wrap my around me and started to spin around"…he is just…so…so…" I stop spinning and notice twilight smiling and fluttershy smiling as well. I blushed and looked down. 'I got caught' I went and sat on the bed "ok…ok I…may have a crush on him"

twilight smiles and walks to the door. "Well goodnight fluttershy and you to lover girl." I threw a pillow at her but she slips out the door before I got her.

I sigh. "I'm just a filly." Fluttershy got into bed with her pajamas on. Leon's sister was kind enough to give each of us a pair and wash our clothes.

Fluttershy smiled a bit at me,"Um…pinkie…it's ok to have a crush if I was you I would have done the same."

I turned to fluttershy and smiled "thanks fluttershy." As we lay on the bed, the light dimmed.

I heard Leon's sister. "_Have a_ _Good night, everyone, sweet dreams._"

I said good night and so did fluttershy. I drifted off into dreamland. I thought of Leon and smiled. "You're such a handsome stallion." i giggle And dreamed he was with me in ponyville as an earth pony.

* * *

**gearfox7: well...its official...romance with leon and pinkie...dam...**

**pinkie: i'm sorry i couldn't help it**

**gearfox7: hey*looks at pinkie* how you get in.**

**pinkie: easy *points the back door* it was unlock**

**gearfox7: so...everyones here**

**leon: (leon walks in) pretty much...and what did you say about romance**

**gerfox7 and pinkie: NOTHING!**

**leon: (-_-')**

**gearfox7: (0_0')**

**pinkie: (=^_^=)**

***yelling in the background***

**gearfox7: (turns to the back) ok twilight (turns to the audiance) well twilight trying to get some sleep and the rest as well so this is a good bye for now ok**

**pinkie and leon: bye everyone**

***CLOSES FOURTH WALL***


	8. Chapter 8:so strong yet so fragile

**gearfox7: **hey everyone im back with a new chapter

**applejack: **finally, what in tarnation kept you?

**gearfox7 *shrugs*: **well with school and well...at least im back.

*pinkie pie runs in and crashes into gearfox7*

**gearfox7: **ow...PINKIE WHATS GOING ON!

**pinkie pie: **OH SILLY BECAUSE I MISSED YOU.

*gives a bone crushing hug*

**gearfox7: **...ow...

*applejack laughs and pinkie looks at applejack with a mischivious face*

**applejack: **um...oh my look at the time gotta go

*leaves with pinkie pie following her and fluttershy steps in and helps up gearfox7*

**gearfox7**: ow...thnak you and its time for your point of view fluttershy and by the way

**disclaimer: i do not own mlp, that belongs to hasbro and cortana belongs to bungie, i only own my oc capeish? good.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: so strong yet so fragile**

* * *

Fluttershy P.O.V

Oh…my…it is my turn. Well it felt kind of strange to sleep in a human house but it was no different from my house, but…I do miss all of my animal friends. I was scared when we were on the sky train when those awful humans were going to…***tears up a bit*** but I'm glad Mr. Leon was there to stop them and to give us a place to stay. But that night I got to see something no pony should endure…poor thing…

* * *

It was after the lights went down and I forgot I was scared of the dark. But then I was hearing pinkie sleeping soundly and I knew I was sleeping with a friend. So I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I dreamed that we were back home, and I was with my animals on a good morning. I woke up from my bed and looked at me. I was a regular Pegasus. I went down stairs to feed my friends. I was in the kitchen making some breakfast when angel came in. he tapped me on my hoof and looked up at me. I looked down and smiled. "Oh…my, angel good morning how did you sleep?" He gave me a nod and smiled. I picked him up and hugged him.

There was a knock on my door. I went to go answer the door. I saw a handsome alicord with a white mane, and his coat was navy blue. But his wings were white. He gave me a warm smile. I blushed fiercely. "Fluttershy how are you?"

he asks and I answer, "u-um…I-I-I am f-f-fine t-t-thank you." He smiles and leans a bit closer.

He was an inch away from my face. "Don't forget our date for tonight fluttershy."

I gasp. '_A DATE…A DATE'! _"Um…a d-d-d-d-date!"

He nods. I blush so much like that time pinkie pie fell face first in that cherry cake. "Oh…m-" I was cut off by a pair of lips. Was he…he…oh my… he was kissing me! I closed my eyes. I never felt such an experience before. It was magical. He kissed me with so much passion that I felt light headed. He broke the kiss and put a hoof around me in a hug. His forehead touch mines and I was looking in his light blue eyes.

"You are my special somepony." I didn't know how to react. He brought his lips close for a second kiss and I happily oblige. Before our lips touch everything went dark. I was going to scream out his name…but I didn't know his name.

Out of nowhere I blurted out "SORA!" everything went black.

I woke up in the bed that I and pinkie were sharing. I was sweating a lot. I know I couldn't go back to sleep but…I am curious? Who is sora? And he was my special somepony…I blushed and gave a yay but not too loud. Maybe Mr. Leon can help me out with this dream I had. I crept out of bed and walked. I wish angel was here. He kept me safe in the dark and I'm walking in a…empty…dark…spooky…hallway…oh my. There was a flash of blue light and it was coming from the kitchen. I walked and it was that thing where Leon's sister came out. i turned around and I didn't see Leon on the couch.

I was going to return back until I heard a voice. _"oh miss fluttershy what are you doing up so late?"_

I yelped and covered my head with my wings. "I-I-I'M SORRY!" I turned around and saw cortana.

She looked confused. _"Are you ok Miss Fluttershy?"_

I breathe out a sigh of relief. "I am fine Miss Cortana thank you."

She smiles and says, _"Please drop the formalities I feel old when you say that."_

She laughs and then I laugh. "Ok cortana and drop the formalities for me…um…if that's ok with you?"

she nods. _"are you looking for Leon?"_ I nod my head. _"Well…don't normally do this when he is recovering in the regenerating pod but since I know you won't do anything I let you in."_ I nod and she points at the wall which turns out to be a small room.

"Um…can you come with me since I don't know my way around" she nods. She disappears and calls out from the elevator. _"Hey fluttershy, come over here."_

I walk in the room and the doors closed. I start to panic but cortana was on the wall. _"It's ok fluttershy were just going down."_ I nod. As we went down I talk to cortana. It turns out she was abandon 15 years ago and was brought to Leon's family which they adopted her as a family member. But when we got to the subject of Leon's parents she decides that Leon would tell me in person. After the wall opened I walked down some hallways.

There was a faint light on the door at the end of the hallway but it was covered in darkness. I was scared. I wanted to go back into the light but there was a blue glow in the middle. I went to it and cortana popped out. she smiled and said, _"hey fluttershy I was wondering…can we be friends because sometimes…it get lonely down here."_

I was surprise but smile and nodded. "Of course cortana you can be my friend."

She smiled. _"Ok fluttershy just enter the room and wait till he is out I got to go, so go to the door."_ I nodded and walked toward the door.

I entered and the blue light faded. I looked around and was awestruck there were thing I have never seen. Some were big; others were small, some normal and some crazy. I laugh at the crazy ones. I looked at the middle of the rood and I saw a tank of water. But it was a cylinder shape that touches the floor to the ceiling. Inside was a human I didn't recognize but the scar on his eye told me that he was Leon. He was in there, floating in the middle with some kind of mask on. He had on pants but no shirt. As I looked at his upper body I saw him kind of muscular. I blushed a bit. But then I noticed he had more scars than the last ones he had. They stretch all over his body. As I walked around he had scars on his sides and on his back. 'Who would do such a mean things to him' I was getting mad. As went in front of him and stood close to it.

I looked at his face. It was pure innocents that he had. He could have not done any harm to anypony. He shot open his eyes and I yelped. I fell back and flew a couple of inches of the ground thanks to my wings. I look into his eyes. The left was blue and the right where the scar is its red. He puts his hand on the glass and I do the same. He give we a wave with the other hand and does a get back motion. I nodded and went back. He pulled out his mask and what it looked like he was holding his breath. He pulled a lever and the water started to drain. He opened the door and walked a bit but stumbled. I quickly caught him and laid him on the floor.

He was tired but he quickly got up and went to sit on the bed. I sat next to him to make sure he was alright. "Um…Mr. Leon…are you ok?"

he looks at me and smiles. "Please no need for formalities and yes I'm fine." His smile…it's so hypnotizing. I can see why pinkie pie would have a crush. 'What am I saying he is just a human nothing more'

"so fluttershy what are you doing down here?" I snapped out of it and answered. "well…see I had this weird dream and I was wondering if you could tell me what it means…if that's ok with you?" he frowns then nods his head. I told him about my dream when I was a Pegasus. He didn't say I was a liar and he only ask question when I was done. i told him about our world as well. The thing is I feel like I can trust him.

* * *

**An hour later:**

after i finished he looked at me curiously,"So you're telling me you don't know this…alicord right?"

I nod. He puts his hand under his chin and thinks for a second. "Yet you know the name of it, am I correct?" I nod again. "

It's so weird Leon…I never met him before yet he said I was his special somepony."

Leon looks at me in curiosity, "special…somepony?"

I blushed. "It's when you…um…fall in love with someone." He leans back with his back against the wall.

He sighs deeply. "I remember when I had that I was going to make this girl my special…well…somepony but she never wanted and insulted me."

My ears perk. "Um…can you tell me who that was…if that's alright with you?" He opens his mouth and then looks sideways. "Oh…I'm sorry ill just leave you alone…"

I took off but he held my hand. "It's ok…I trust you." I was shocked. He barely met me and now he trusts me.

I ask why. "Well because you told me about your world so that means you trust me, and since you trust me I trust you." I sat back down and listened.

.

.

.

"Well it all started three years ago. I was lonely, boy just trying to make it through this world. That night it was raining, I was at a bus stop waiting for the bus to come and then she appears. She wanted to know the time, so I told her the time and then she waited…after a couple of hours later the bus came but it went out of control so I grabbed her and ran across the street. The bus turn in our direction and then was going to hit us so I pushed her out of the way and the bus hit me." I gasp but he continued. "After I was sent to the hospital I stayed there for three days but because of my families crimes they tried to kill me. They tried to electrocute me, poison me, and tried to stab me." He pointed at the scars at his chest and sigh.

"after that the doctor wanted to make my death look like an accident so they took me to the thirteenth floor and they pushed me toward the window and I broke through it, I fell to my death but then I became this blue aura and grew wings…one was white and the other was black. I automatically flew toward this house. As I landed she was there in front of me with wide eyes. I was going to ask her, but she backed away saying I was a monster." He had tears in his eyes. "She brought everyone else later that day and started to through things at me. Rock, bricks, bottles, even knives." I gasp and got mad. How could anypony be so cruel!

"I didn't even do anything to anyone, they thought I was just a monster that is going to kill everyone." He couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "They took everything away from me and they still want me to pay the price for what my parents have done. They left me to die in the streets. I couldn't turn to anyone for help. But luckily my grandfather was going to the house and saw me. He got me in my house and he healed me." He pointed at the cylinder glass…what was it called again? "Since then I never fell in love again. I never talked to no one…I didn't even smiled to anyone until you girls came in. I have a heart of gold that turned to stone and a silver soul that is now tainted in fear and misery." He goes up to the picture that was close to the fireplace which was still burning.

He holds it in his hand and then he falls to his knees. He was now crying and I ran next to him trying to comfort him. "oh mom...***sniff* **dad...***sniff* **little brother…PLEASE…COME BACK…I WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN…OH GOD…PLEASE…IT'S A LIVING HELL HERE AND I DON'T WAN TO BE HERE BY MYSELF!" He looks at picture and cries even harder. "WHY…WHY DID…Y-Y-YOU…LEFT ME ALONE…PLEASE…COMEBACK…I LOVE YOU….I LOVE YOU ALL…PLEASE COME BACK…DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE IN THE DARK…MOM ALWAYS SAY…THERE IS LIGHT IN EVERY DARKNESS…**SO WHERE IS…THAT GOD DAM LIGHT…**please…find me…I don't want to be alone..."

I cried beside him. He held on that pain for so long that he finally snapped. I couldn't bear to see him so destroyed. I hugged him with my arms and with my wings I covered him so he would feel safe. I comfort him, "Leon its ok it's…going to be ok…Leon please…I beg you…please look at me Leon…"

He looked at me and cried even harder. He ask me while he was crying, "fluttershy…please…tell me…why is life so hard…a-a-and cruel…why does everyone I love…always ends up being killed…it's not fair…not…fair!" he cries on my shoulder and hugs me. His heart is empty and has nothing to fill it except fear and misery. He cried himself to sleep.

Leon's head was rested on my lap and I was there stroking his head. "You poor thing…you are strong but yet fragile at the same time…you been through a lot that no pony should ever endure." I gave him a kiss on his head and his heart left its essence through the night.

* * *

**Three hours later:**

I wake up to voices. I saw my friend applejack coming into the room and grabbing Leon. I screamed and she throws him to the wall. "AH KNEW YOU WOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING LIKE THAT Take THIS YOU NO GOOD THEVING VARMAIN!"

she kicks him in the stomach. I stand up and reach out to get Leon but I was held back by rarity and rainbow dash. Pinkie came in and tried to make applejack stop but she ends up falling back with a heavy thud. She keeps kicking him and all he could have done is just defend. After a couple of minutes later he lays on the floor all bruised up.

Twilight come in and screams. "APPLEJACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!" she looks at him with a cold glare and then returns to twilight.

"We found that fluttershy went missing and all points lead to the human. So we find him here resting on fluttershy's lap!"

I couldn't believe this. "B-b-but I came here by myself because of a dream I had." Everyone looked at me. As I was going to explain everything that happened we all heard a moan coming from Leon. He was slowly crawling toward the picture of his family but applejack got the picture and looked at it.

She looks at him. "You think you can fool me with this fake picture. Then if you want it, get it." She threw the picture into the fire.

I heard a scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he got up and just as applejack was about to punch him, he caught it and flip her over. He ran toward the fire and tried to save the photo. Everpony went to applejack's side and I stood in the middle. Leon reached into the fire with his bare hands. He got the photo but his hands were burning.

I quickly got him and pulled him back. He was in pain but he manage he looked down at the picture and his family was burned off. Only he was left in the picture. He started to cry. I was going to hug him but I felt an aura surrounding me. It was purple. Twilight was pulling me by using her magic. I screamed "let me go!"

they all gasp. Applejack looked at me then looked at Leon. "You see he is like discord…trying to turn fluttershy against us." She goes to him who was cradling his picture in his burned hands. "SO WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF YOU VARMIN!"

he mutters.

"What was that varmint I couldn't quite hear you!" "

Leave…me…alone" she grabs his burn hand and pulls him up.

I cried "please applejack…let him go!"

she pulls him close and shouts at him. "REPEAT WHAT YOU-"

Red aura surrounds him and his eyes were solid red and he screams at applejack from the top of his lungs. "I SAID LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, I HAVE BEEN THREW HELL AND BACK, I LOST MY WHOLE FUCKEN FAMILY, I GOT MY HEART RIPPED OUT BY EVERYONE OUTSIDE THIS HOUSE AND NO ONE SHOWED ME ANY MERCY OR KINDNESS AND YOU THINK I'M A MONSTER THAT IS GOING TO KILL EVERYONE IN HERE WELL THEN CONGRADULATION." Applejack took a step back in horror. Everyone else backed away but for one I didn't.

"THE ONLY MOSNTER I SEE IS YOU! I GIVE YOU A PLACE TO STAY, I DEFENDED YOUR FRIENDS WHEN THEY WERE GOING TO GET RAPED BY THOSE DRUNK ASS IDIOTS, PUT MY OWN LIFE ON THE LINE TO PROTECT AND YET HERE YOU ARE ABUSING ME LIKE I WAS THE FUCKING PROBLEM THAT DRAGGED YOU INTO THIS WORLD, WAKE UP!" he slaps her but not hard. She gasps and holds he hand out where he slapped her. She didn't realize her friends were going to get raped. "JUST BE DAMN GRATEFUL THAT TWO OF YOUR FRIENDS SHOWED ME THE KINDNESS AND HAPPINESS EVER SINCE MY FAMILY DIED IN AN ACCIDENT, IF NOT I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU ON THE SPOT AND SEND YOUR HEAD BACK TO YOUR FAMILY!"

Everypony was scared. Even rainbow dash was scared. He wasn't glowing anymore and he had tears coming down his eyes. "Just…get out."

she was going to make a comeback but she was shut up by him. "I SAID GET OUT NOW!"

she bolted for the door so did the rest but me and pinkie pie. He kept looking at the picture and then he looked at me. We cautiously walk toward him and I held out my arm.

But he turns away and says "…I am a monster…"

pinkie pie gets mad and goes up to him and slaps him. He looks at her. Not in a scary kind but in a confused kind. "You are not a monster."

He was going to say something but pinkie pie pulls him in and hugs him. I come in and hug him as well. We stayed like that.

He smiled and cried tears of joy. "Thank you…" he starts to glow in a light blue aura and was engulfing us. He looks at me and says the only thing that brought me tears of joy. "…you and pinkie pie brought the light into my darkness…" He hugs us both tight "…and I thank you…" the aura healed his burned hands and we healed his stoned heart and made it golden and his soul no longer tainted but gleaming in silver. At least it's over.

* * *

**gearfox7: **wow...so sad...

**leon: **i had a tough life.

**fluttershy come in and gives a hug and gearfox7 leaves the room a sees twilight talking to a closet**

**twilight: **...come on applejack it wasn't that bad. *sigh*

**gearfox7: **is she still in there?

**twilight nods and gearfox7 sighs**

**gearfox7 gets an idea and makes a apple pie and stands in front of the door**

**gearfox7 knocks the door: **come on applejack here have and apple pie but you got to come out

**the door opens a little bit and a lasso comes out. it wraps around the pie and is pulled back into the closet.**

**twilight is on the floor laughing while gearfox7 gets mad and sighs**

**gearfox7:** well lets try it again and that you readers for bearing with us we will see u soon

**he bangs at the door and starts to yell**

***CLOSES THE FOURTH WALL***


	9. Chapter 9

**grearfox7: **hey evryone here is a new chapter

**twilight: **oh finally what took you so long

**gearfox7: **welll writers block does get the best in all of us

**rarity: *comes in* **darling i need your mesurements

**gearfox7:**for what

**rarity; *pulls out some sketches* **im going to make you a bunny suit, oh my sweet celestia you will look FABULOUS!

**gearfox7: *gulps*** i...um...***looks at twilight for help***

**twilight; *snickers* **oh rarity he said he would love it

**rarity: *smiles big* **FABULOSITY, come now its time to get your mesurements ***drags gearfox7 out***

**gearfox7: **what no hey wait ***glares at twilight* **ill get you back twilight if its the last- ***the door closes***

**twilight: *laughs on the floor* **oh my...too funny...but before...i...hahahha...began to laughs...

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN MLP OR CORTANA, THE BELONG TO THEIR RIGHT FULL OWNERS AND I ONLY OWN MY OC CAPEISH?

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: ****out of the frying pan...**

* * *

**Rarity's P.O.V**

My does Leon have a nasty temper, but I must say it's not completely his fault. Applejack pushed him toward his limit and by the looks of it he has been holding it for a long time. I was scared when this happened. But when he explained me about his mother I really couldn't blame him for his actions….

* * *

It has been three days since Leon blew his temper. But all he ever done is being by himself down there fixing something. Fluttershy and pinkie pie visited often, I would also visit but Cortana's studies kept me busy. After that incident happened cortana told us if we were going to stay here that we should learned some of the earth customs. So she started a class around 10 o'clock so that we are all comfortable. We stayed there till 5:30 p.m. it was quite boring and twilight was the only one making questions and studying. But when we got to fashion the tables turned because I was now the only one making question.

Rainbow dash was bored out of her mind until they got to the extreme sports then she started paying attention. Everyone was interested in something but applejack. After the class ended I saw AJ mopping around. I went up to her. "AJ darling what's the matter?"

she looked at me and gives me a sigh. "Ah just don't know, sugarcube."

Twilight came up. "Are you still sad about what happened?"

she snapped at us. "NO HE IS HIDING SOMETHING AND I DON'T TRUST HIM!"

I backed away a bit but then heard a voice. _"Now, now applejack is that anyway to talk about my little brother like that."_ We all jumped and a figure popped out of what she called a "terminal".

AJ sigh, "ah ain't being disrespectful ma'am but I reckon he is hiding something."

Cortana nodded and looked at me. _"Rarity I would like to see you right now."_ She looked at twilight and applejack. "_Both of you are dismissed."_

They nodded and left. I came up to the terminal were cortana. "Yes, is something the matter?" _"_

_Yes, I hear you are a fashionista am I correct?"_ I looked at her with wide eyes.

"But of course I am darling; I can sow and make clothes I even made clothes for the royalty and the rich."

She smiled and said _"well I guess I picked the right person for the job then."_

I crooked a brow. "Doing what cortana?"

she looked at me and was inspecting me. _"I need you to make some clothes for everyone…or Everypony if you prefer_."

My eyes shot up. "But of course I'll get started on it touché sweet but I wanted to ask you…who Elizabeth Rey is?"

She chuckled _"I knew you were going to ask me that."_ She told me to sit down and I did.

_"Elizabeth Rey was the biggest fashionista in the world and they were only twenty of them. Not only had they done clothing for the rich but royalty as well. But Elizabeth did more than just sell it. She even made for the poor and gave it away for free."_

I gasp in astonishment. "What generosity!"

she smiled and continued. _"But the other members disapproved of her actions and banished her. But she got back on her feet when she got a called from the queen of England."_

I squealed in delight, "oh my sweet celestia she worked with royalty!" she chuckled.

_"Yes and years after year she made clothing for the royal family they became very close friends. One day she met a musician and it was love at first sight."_ I did an "awe" sound.

_"Years later she wanted to marry the musician but there was one catch."_ She said it like it was a curse, I lean closer. _"That if only the queen could plan it for them two. So they planed it with the most beautiful wedding dress she ever seen."_ She brought up a picture up on the wall. It was like any other wedding dress but it had diamonds all around. I found myself gaping at it. The beauty, the elegance, the very image of it was breath taking. "Are there anymore!?"

she nodded no. _"This was a one of a kind wedding dress hand made by her"_

Now i got more curious."So what happened to her cortana?"

_"Well she settled down with the man she loved and had a beautiful boy. 5 years later she had another boy and she was proud of it but…"_ she looked sad. _"10 years after the family had an accident, only the elder son was the only survivor but saw his parents and his brother burned very much alive right before his eyes."_ I flinched at the mere thought of it.

_"He went into hiding because something that his father did and now everyone hated him."_

"So darling where is the son?" she stood quiet, then answered.

_"Ask Leon he knew him well and his mother but now let me show you the sewing room."_

We walked toward the room that went down or how cortana calls it an "elevator". We got to the bottom floor and she guided me toward the room and it was next to Leon's room. I saw pinkie pie coming out of the room. "Darling, how is he?"

pinkie smiles, "oh he is fine he is just working on something his father started. Something called the 'vital suit' or something…" she left and went into the elevator. I went into the room and I saw all of the materials needed to make clothing.

_"I'll leave you to it, just don't stay up late."_ With that said I pulled out my glasses and went to work.

**An hour later:**

I was already done with twilight and fluttershy clothes but I still had a long way to go. Then I noticed a door that looked locked. I was curious. I tried to concentrate back on the clothing but to know what was in there was driving me crazy. So I left my work on the table and tried to open the door. It did…guess it wasn't locked. I turned on the light and saw the most exquisite dresses in the world. There was one from Haiti, one from rome, and…OH MY GOD FROM PARIS! As I looked at the dresses I wondered, 'did Leon's mom made these?'

I look at the signature and it was from Elizabeth Rey. I squeal in delight. All these were made by the generous Elizabeth Rey. As I got a closer look I saw vault. I wonder what it was. As I move in closer I didn't noticed that somepony entered the room. I was about to touch the vault till I heard someponies voice.

"Hey what are you doing!?" I jumped either three or four feet off the ground. I quickly turned to find Leon standing there. He was dressed in those jumps suits only the lower body but he upper is unzipped and hanging. He had some goggles that were tinted blue. He was wearing a white shirt and with grease stain on his left cheek. He looked at me and crooked a brow.

"Well…um you see… darling….I um….what?" I didn't know what to say really, but then I saw him crack a smile.

"I was wondering when you would be curious miss…"

"rarity." I held out my hand.

He took it and kissed the back of my hand. "Miss rarity."

I blushed a bit. "Please call me rarity Everypony does." He nodded. I was looking around the dresses and then I asked him. "Do know by any chance the son of Elizabeth Rey?"

He gave me a blank stare and looked the other way. He looked again but with those sad eyes. "Yeah…I knew him. He was a happy guy who loved his parents and his little brother. He smiled all around. He was Never sad, never depressed. Always a smile on his face." He leaned against the wall and looked out the window.

"I never really hang out him but I heard he was quite generous like his mother." I thought for a moment and asked "what about his father?" he looked at me. "He was a musician but also a mechanic and inventor. I looked up to him as my inspiration…" he was telling all these inventions that were amazing and that he invited him on some of his inventions to help him out "…and I still look up to him even from today." He explained it with a big smile. He looked like a little kid I chuckled.

"So what's in the vault is it more fashion!" I said in an eager voice.

He laugh but in a good way. "I'm guessing when it comes to fashion your all over it."

I blushed deeply and then gave him a playful smile. He went to it and punched some numbers. He turned to me and said, "how about I show it to you but only if you open it ok?" I nodded eagerly. He stepped aside and I pulled the vault open. There was a hiss noise with a lot of smoke. Once it was clear I looked in the vault and my jaw must have dropped to the floor because I couldn't believe what was in there. It was…was…was….

"Yup it is the diamond wedding dress of the stars." He injected. I was about to drop to the floor in shock. I have only seen pictures of it but to see it in real life was a dream comes true. I went in and was about to touch it but held back and look at Leon. He nodded. I touch the dressed and felt the stitches. It was hoof stitched or…hand stitched. The diamonds were real. But there was an extra item. It was a tiara. But it was made of pure glass and a star diamond that kind of resembles the element of harmony of magic. I look at the dress and back to Leon. "Who... How…what…um..."

he laughed a bit. "It was made for my mom since they were close friends you could say somewhat similar." And then this question popped in my head. "What is your middle name?"

His smile faded "what?"

I asked the question again. He looked down then he had the serious face. "Look here." He walks in and points at some writing that was next to the dress. It said _"my inspiration to make this was my wonderful husband and my son Leon Rey Freeman."_

I looked at him with a confuse face. "I don't understand it says the sons name and your name is just Leon r. free-" then it hit me. Oh sweet celestia it was…no…it can't…he…he…he is-

"Yes rarity, I am Leon Rey freeman…the son of Elizabeth Rey."

There was a minute of silence. Then I gasp so loud. He walked toward the window and looked out into the city. I ran to him and squeal in delight. "OH MY SWEET CELESTIA YOU'RE THE SON OF ELIZABETH REY, I CANT BELIEVE IT IS AN HONOR TO MEET YOU!" I hugged him. I didn't know I was squeezing him until I heard his heart pounding rapidly. I release him. He was still shaken up but he managed. "so where is your mom I would love to meet her!" I said excitedly.

But he only looked down and said three words. "She is dead…" just then I stopped and covered my mouth. I read about it and it said that he witness his family burned alive.

He was shaking violently. He muttered, "The flames…so hot…the screams…filled the night…" his legs gave out. I came to him and leaned him against the wall. He was trying to hold back the tears.

I comfort him. "Now darling it is ok Leon, let us find the photo of them."

He couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He cried his heart out just like he did in the next room.

"B-b-but…the photo that…the cowgirl burned…was the only…one I had…" as he said this I got very mad.

"So Leon this accident-" but I was cut off when I saw Leon being engulf in a red aura.

"this was no accident…this was a murder." His voice…sounds evil yet genuinely hurt. He hugged me and I hugged him back. I guess when he blew his temper it was not his fault because he held it in and this was heavy.

Not only to bear it but to live in fear must have been harsh. I hugged him tighter and said to him but in furry, "NOW WHO IN THERE RIGHT MINES WOULD PUT YOU THROUGH ALL THIS MISERY AND PAIN, WHEN I FIND THAT RUFFIAN I WILL SEND HIM STRAIGHT TO THE MOON!"

he looked at and then said "the name of the man responsible for their death is…"

Just then we heard Cortana's voice. _"Leon we have trouble you might want to see it!"_

he wiped the tears and then had a serious face. "What's the problem?"

she appeared on the wall. _"The entire city is posted on a code 6-6-6." _

He went pale. "Status on the code…NOW!" he roared.

_"Code black with hostage captured."_

He went white. "PATCH VIDEO FEEDBACK ON THE CURRENT STATUS TO THE LIVING ROOM SCREEN AND GET ME VISUAL ON THE HOSTAGES NOW!" she nodded and disappear.

Leon shot up to his feet and ran out the rooms and into the elevator. I followed him into the elevator. As the doors closed and we headed up I ask him, "Leon you're scaring me what's going on?!"

he looked at me, "this whole city is at war." I looked shocked and asked him what the color black represents. "it means that it's beyond the governments control and now they are force to destroy Everypony and blow up the city."

I gasp. "Then we need to get out." he looked at me and gave me a reassuring look. As the elevator doors opened into the living room he shouted commands at cortana and Everypony went into the living room.

"Rarity what in celestia's name is going on?!" twilight said with a worried look. I told the girls and spike about what Leon told me.

Just then we heard Leon give the final command. "PATCH VIDEO LIVE FEE TO THE MONITOR IN THE LIVING ROOM!" the screen came on and we saw the streets filled with soldiers. They turned to a group of young girls that were surrounded. One had red hair with a bow tie on it, a yellow shirt and some overalls but she is holding on to her arm because blood is coming out, . Then there was another girl but she had her hair was purple with some blue jeans and an orange shirt and she also has wings. She was holding a blue and white scooter but she looks all bruised up. And finally a girl with a white dress and a pink bow on her back and with a light purple and light pink stripe and curls that must have been hours to make, also he had a white horn on her forehead.

Leon looked at it and stared in horror as we saw a man with white hair come up and slap the girl with the white horn. "NO, NO, NO!"

I ask him. "Leon who are they!"

he looked at me and said "its sweetie belle, applebloom and scootaloo!" he ran off into a trap door and screamed out, "THERE IN TROUBLE!"

I gasp and almost fainted. Fluttershy got me and applejack fainted dead away but was caught by twilight. Rainbow dash and pinkie pie went after Leon. "I scream out from the top off my lungs "PLEASE BRING THEM BACK I BEG YOU!" then I fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

hey everypony gearfox7 with a new chapter. everyone is out at the mall but i decide to stay here and work on the chapter as here it is.

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MLP, CORTANA AND THE VITAL SUIT OR THE V.S, THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERES AND TO MY FRIENDS WHO WANTED TO BE IN THE STORY**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10:...AND INTO THE FIRE**

* * *

**Rainbow dash P.O.V**

Well now things just got very interesting. But I guess applejack was right he was hiding something but I am grateful that he was hiding that secret because if not we would have never survive the night but I got to admit. The way he showed up in front of that Stryker fellow was 20% cool…but not as cool as me. I got to admit he looked cute ***blushes a bit*** for a human that is….

* * *

I saw Leon ran into a door that appeared out of nowhere and it smelled like an adventure. So I followed him and the last words I heard from rarity was to bring her back. We kept running down a hall which leads to nowhere but to a tube. He jump in legs first and I followed. As we slid down we heard a big "YAHOO!"

I turned around to find pinkie pie enjoying herself. "Pinkie pie what are you doing here?"

she giggled "oh you silly filly I am following Leon and you besides I need to give him something."

Leon look back and asked "what is it?"

she blushed fiercely, almost like that time with the cherry cake. I laugh a bit at that memory "n-n-nothing Leon." As he turned back around we came to the end of a tube.

He jump out first and I followed. We got up and we looked around. It looked like one of those military bases. There was a board with many buttons. He started pressing buttons.

I saw cortana pop on the screen. _"Leon what are your orders" _

He looked at her and said, "Were dealing with a code 6-6-6 in progress with a status color black with hostages." He looked down then looked at me. "This is going to be a rescue mission and maybe a possible enemy elimination if I go weapons free."

I crook a brow. "Weapons…free?"

he looked at me. "It means that if anything gets out of hand I could use weapons of force."

My eyes widen. "You could-"

"yes" he looked the other way. "I could kill."

I backed away. He gave me a sad look and then looked at cortana.

"Cortana…if this mission is a fail or if I'm K.I.A, I want you to activate protocol omega 4-9-7…and get them to the safe house."

Cortana gasp and shouts _"Leon don't think like that…you will make it out of this?" _

Leon thought for a moment "but still if I get back we need to get out of here before is too late. So I'm announcing it, cortana I need cargo transported and I need the byakushuki prep and ready for launch." She nodded and faded. We all heard some siren blare and the left side of the room it pulled apart and revealed a robot. On one side and a train but it looked like the train we were riding on. The robot looked just like a human but more bulky and with no head, But with two things on top and two knives on its back hands. He pressed a button and the front opened.

I gaped in amazement. "Wow what is this?!"

he looked at me and said "this is my vital suit or the V.S."

oh gosh it's so cool. He went to a table and mapped out the route. Pinkie was looking around and walked upside down on the ceiling. Leon looked up and he went pale then he looked at me.

I got the message and shrug. "Hey I don't know how she does it either."

Leon looked up and said, "Pinkie can you go bring your friends down here in case we need to move."

She came down and gave him a salute. "okie-dokie-lokie" and she left in a ball of blur up the tube. I glance down and then saw him going into the robot.

I ran after him and shouted, "I am coming with you!"

he immediately snapped at me. "No it's too dangerous miss…"

I puffed out my chest and said "I am rainbow dash, the fastest flier in all of equestrian." And I spread out my cyan wings to make me look 20% cooler.

He looked unimpressed but before he could say anything we say the screen turn red and saw the man in white hair pull out a gun and were shooting in the air. Leon looks at me and then gives me a thumb up. I didn't know what that meant but I think it means ok. I was going to get on but was cut off by a scream, "LEON!"

he turned to the tube and saw pinkie pie coming toward him.

"Pinkie what-" he was cut off by a hug. I was surprised when she did that. She did it to everyone but this hug…it was more affectionate. As she pulled back she wraps something around his neck. I went too him and saw that it was a necklace. But it was a shield with a sword in the middle and wings on either side of the shield.

He touched it and then looked at pinkie pie. "Pinkie I-"

she cut him off. "It's a good luck charm I made it myself to protect you but please be careful…I-I-I need to tell you something when you get back."

He smiled and nodded. Leon ran to the table and got something. He came back and put it on my ear with a small glass close to eye. It showed an arrow pointing at a closed door. "Dash this will help you track them in ten seconds flat."

I smiled and nodded. He got on the robot and there was a count down. The robot feet sprouted some wheels and were hooked to the ground. He settles down and activated the robot. It mimics his moves. There was a count down.

5…I held my breath

4…my wings were ready

3…I was focused on the door that was opening

2…my heart started beating

1…I closed my eyes

0….

I heard Leon scream "BYAKUSHUKI LAUNCH!"

it went streaking to the open hangar with high speed motion leaving a trail of smoke behind. I followed alongside it and as we got close to the opening the hooks released and we went soaring into the sky. I stayed airborne while he descended to the ground with a heavy thud it made a couple of turns left and right trying to avoid the vehicles and the humans as well. It landed hard but it kept on going at top speed.

I was surprise, but then I heard Leon's voice on my right ear. "_Dash focus we need to pull them out, look forward what do you see."_ I look straight ahead and I saw some flying things that look black and it was making the same sound just as before when we met Leon for the first time.

"It's those things that shot you the night we met you and there three of them."

"_Dam…it had to be black hornets ok here is the plan I need you to put a bomb on each black hornet and when I give you the signal that's when you push the button and prepare yourself for some fireworks." _

I swoop down and the robot held out some packages and a button. I gain altitude and got to work. I silently got close to one of them. I heard Leon on the "tac/comm" he gave me and gave me instructions on how to arm them. I place it in the middle where the jets were connected with the wings. I silently did it to the others. After that I came back down where he was waiting for me.

"Good work speed demon."

I gave him a cocky smile. "I could have arm them in ten seconds flat." He came up on the glass that was close to my eye and gave me a smirk.

"Ok dash whatever floats your boat." I flushed a bit. "Ok now head up to the roof…" the robot pointed to a roof. "…and get ready for the signal. Now I'm going to give them and entrance that they will never forget." He smiled mischievously and I blushed a bit. He went back a bit and I headed toward the roof and saw the cutie mark crusaders.

But there were two soldiers that were with them. It looks like they were trying to do something. "Hey Leon looks like some soldiers are trying to do something."

He went silent for a moment and then answered, "Keep looking at them and I will patch audio so we can hear." I nodded and kept on looking. The glass zoomed in on then and then I started to hear them;

Soldier #1: so we are reducing to killing children are you mad…

Soldier #2: yeah commander what is going on with you?

Commander *yelling*: DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO THIS IS FOR THE GREATER GOOD OF OUR NATION!  
Soldier #2: greater good for the nation…or you?

*Commander glares at soldier #2*: don't talk to me like that Sargent Andres blu Ortiz!

Andres: *looks at soldier #1* what do you think axel.

Axel: I say we take the others in the van and get them out.

I switched my vision to the van with the doors open and I saw some ponies I know. One had a streak of light and dark blue, with some glasses and a necklace with a music note she also was wearing a sweater the sleeves cut off. And she had some headphones. There was another on. She had the hair of high class. And she was dress in a white blouse and a black skirt and I saw she had a necklace with another musical note. I gasp. Its vinyl scratch and Octavia, they were captured. "Leon we got some other ones in the van."

"_I know I'm seeing it on the video fee. It's time to make my appearance known." _I looked through the glass and I could see him smirk. He moved at high speed and used on the roods as a ramp.

He launched himself in the air and used fire to control his movement. When he was on top of them and then he let himself go. He free fell and then the robot sprouted wings. But on side was glowing white and the other was a shadowy dark. As he landed on them I thought he squashed them. The dust was almost clear and I saw the robot land with a knee down in a crouch position and with right arm covering the cutie mark crusader, and with the left arm arched in the air with the big knife popping out. He shouted at the top of his lungs. "LEAVE NOW IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE YOU WORTHLESS SCUMS!"

he looked at the other two who were trying to protect. "Get these girls out of here and go around the block, you will find a friend of mines waiting on the street." They nodded and got the girls and they put them in the back with vinyl and Octavia who were happy that they were on their side.

The soldiers were in positions to stop them but the commander shouted, "leave them have the black hornets follow that van later."

They let the van pass and they spun the corner and saw me I waved and told them to wait. I looked back and saw the soldier pop out their weapons and they got ready.

The commander stepped up and said, "I knew you were not dead, you just like your father fighting to survive."

The robot stood silent but is saw in the glass that he was gritting his teeth and shouted, "you should know because you killed them you monster."

That's when the commander gave the most ugliest and sinister smile I have ever seen. "Oh really, well now boy they are pretty much a live and held captured."

He gasped and that's when I saw the black hornets pull out their rockets and aimed at him. He smiled and said, "Leon any last worse because right now you are dead."

He looked at his monitor and nodded. "Well I just got one…" he raise a fist. "…ILL SEE YOU IN HELL!" He slammed his fist to the ground and broke the land like it was nothing and that's when I pushed the button. The black hornets were once airborne and now they're coming down in a ball of fire. I heard Leon over the tac/comm "get to the truck"

I flew down the roof and I saw the other humans who were there. Before I stepped in I heard some big bangs and some screams of terror an fear I climbed to the back and the cutie mark were about to cry. So I told vinyl to take applebloom and cover her ears and for Octavia to do the same. I got scootaloo and did the same. I saw the soldiers that were going to pale to the on slaughter. For about five minutes there were just pure screams and terrors. Then it all stopped. We heard some big footsteps and as we saw the back it was Leon in the vital suit. He was…oh gosh…covered in blood and was holding a cooler. I thought he brought trophies. As he stood at the doors and put the cooler down and opened it to find snacks and drinks.

I sigh in relief and his suit disappears on to be transformed into an arm guard. He touches the floor and got into the back but the blood was still stain. He looked at applebloom who had broken bones sticking out and as he reached for them he was engulfed in a blue aura. He healed applebloom sweetie belle and scootaloo which were now up and getting snacks. Vinyl, Octavia, and the two soldiers went into the back and got some snacks. I went in the front with Leon and we drove away. He asks me to give him the tac/comm and I did.

He spoke to it. "Cortana this is Leon, we got them and now we need an extraction point now."

"_LEON THEY ARE TRYING TO BREAK INTO THE HOUSE BUT I PUT IN ON LOCK DOWN AND I NEED CONFORMATION FOR PROTOCOL CLERANCE!" _

he cursed. "Ok cortana I give clearance for protocol omega 4-9-7 we need a route to get close to you underground give me your coordinates and patch 'em thru the tac/comm and we will rendezvous at the safe house." He turned on the vehicle and started to go.

I lean my head against the window and thought 'I'm glad that Leon knows how to kill but if that's the secret then I am glad he kept it from us…if not we would have died.' I turned to look at the back and there were 4 vehicles gain. I looked at Leon and he gave a serious look. "We got company…"


	11. Chapter 11

**hey everypony gearfox7 here with a new chapter...hope you like it...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND NAMES GOES TO THEIR RIGHT FULL OWNER BUT ENOUGH SAID LETS GET THIS STORY STARTED**

* * *

******CHAPTER 11: a optimistic judgement can be hazards to a humans health**

* * *

**Applejack P.O.V**

* * *

So that's the secret you been hiding sugar cube. I glad that I didn't find out for myself but ah must admit. Ah never did trust him but after the chase we ya'll had I could give him some trust. About 99.9% of me still don't trust this no good varmint…and he is also reckless like dash but he wasn't loyal…he was a monster…

* * *

I woke up in a train. I thought I was traveling to the crystal kingdom like we always do. But then it hit me. The portal, meeting the human, the fight we had, and everything. Ah turn left and right to see if we were all there. Cortana was on the screen talking to fluttershy while spike and twilight were next to rarity that was passed out. Then I turned to pinkie who was staring out the window with a worry look on her face. Ah got up and went to her.

"Hey sugarbube was wrong?" she turned and smiled.

Oh it's nothing you silly filly it's just that I'm worried about them." She sighs and turns to the window and then it hit me. Applebloom…I turned to Cortana.

"Where is my sister Applebloom?!" I was desperate. She smiled and looked at me with a joy of happiness.

"The mission was a successful. Your sister is safe with rainbow dash and Leon…and so the rest of the children and it turns out they have captures two more." Every pony's ears perk. Twilight spoke out first.

What do you mean others captured?" Cortana looks at her. "I do not know the reason why or how but all I know that they were rescued in the process?"

I looked at Cortana, "mighty kind of ya to show us?" she nodded and we saw live video footage. At once we knew who they were, vinyl scratch and Octavia. Ah look closely and there were the cutie mark crusaders just sitting and laughing like nothing ever happened. Ah sigh in relief and was about to ask Cortana if ah can talk to them but she cut me off.

"I know you want to talk to them so while you all were looking I patched you through to the video feedback in the vehicle all you got to do is just say activate video comm." I nodded and shouted what Cortana told me. Just then Applebloom turned to me and shouted "BIG SIS"

Rarity just woke up and saw her little sister "sweetie belle oh darling I miss you!" sweetie belle looks up and waves him and come over to the camera. Dash came in to the video and she puffed out her chest. "See girls I had everything under control." Your hear somepony mumbling in the back ground "please…hey scootaloo want to sit in front." Scootaloo nods and leaves to the front. Then we see vinyl and Octavia in the video. "Hey Everypony I and octy are here to make some noise."

Octavia rolled her eyes and said in a British accent, "well quite right but that's a bit of an understatement anyway how did you all get here." Twilight stood up and went to the monitor. "I could ask you the same?"

Octavia shrugged, "to be honest we were doing a concert at Las Pegasus, vinyl was doing some work in the club and I was practicing my cello until some kind of claws grab me and pulled me into the shadows. Vinyl tried to fight back but they knocked her out cold. We were force into this vehicle and we just sat there until they pulled the children on the streets and were about to be captured lucky this two soldiers came out and try to protect us and he children." She gestured toward the two humans who were keeping watch on the road.

"So," Octavia continued, "then this robot came out of nowhere and stood up against the army and told us get going and that's when we met up with miss dash." Dash blushed a bit.

"Please call me rainbow dash…miss sound like I'm getting old which is not a good thing for my reputation." She sighs and we all laugh. "Anyway we waited for Mr. Leon to be finished but we heard some shots and screams of terror…" she went silent but Cortana blurted out. "LEON DID YOU DARE GO WEAPONS FREE!"

The camera turned toward him. He was driving. He sighs and looked at the camera. "It was either that or they find out where we are going and kill everyone from there…" he turned away and said "end of conversation."

The camera turned to the rest and they were a bit scared. Cortana spoke, "its ok he is not going to hurt…"

"Cortana ah sorry but he is a monster…he killed innocent, and slapped me and that doesn't make him even human!" just then the camera turned violently to Leon and he had and angry face. "You think I loved what I have done…kill humans and be gone…no!" he pointed at his head.

"their cries, their fears, their misery and there death are all just a big stain in my soul that is burning me up…every day, every hour, every fucken second, there is not an damn image that goes through my head and see a person die so if I were you I would shut up" Leon had tears in his eyes.

"because if it was not me that save them they would have been test subjects for their little fun, being tortured, beat up, and been left for dead in a cell because I know for a fact none of these young one would even live for a minute without someone putting a god damn needle in the eye or cutting your wrist like and emo." He showed his wrist and it was all cut.

Everypony stared in horror about that. Cortana was shocked to her core. "AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS….WHEN DID THIS HAPPENED!" Leon had his eyes on the road.

"The day I disappear…it was them taking me to a facility in the city…they experimented with me…making me into a weapon…a killer…an unstoppable soldier…I was the first of that but the rest didn't make it. So when they wanted to dissect me…I…I…I killed everyone…I escape but left one alive…" he wiped away the tears but then stood quiet. The camera turn to the back only to fined Everypony in tears…even the soldiers. And all of us were breaking in tears.

"And the reason I slapped you is because you destroyed something that was part of my life, something precious that was even worth more than my very own life… but now it is burned into ashes…just like my hopes and dreams…and now I just kill to protect…get it?" Leon then made a hard turn left.

Pinkie was crying a river, so did fluttershy…and I felt bad about for what I did. I tried talking to him but he just ignores me. After that the train we were on made it to a clearing and we saw the vehicle. Just then some other vehicles were gaining until one of them ram into them and drove them to the train tracks. Leon got it under control but then some human popped out from the window with a cylinder item with a sharp tip. The tip popped and slammed on the ground besides the vehicle. It made a big explosion.

Leon's vehicle made it close to the train and then the doors opened. We rushed to it and held out our hands. One by one they made it until the soldiers and Leon was there. "Sir we got to go."

"GET GOING SOLDIERS THAT'S AN ORDER!" Leon barked the order and the soldiers nodded and jumped. Everypony was safe but ah got the feeling we forgot something. Just then another tip shot at the train but it was stop by…a vehicle…LEON! I raced to the window and ah saw his vehicle on fire. We all gathered at the monitor and saw a damage Leon on the wheel trying to control it. Just then we saw some black birds coming in fast.

"Oh for the love of Pete, not these things again I just blew them up!" rainbow dash shouted. I saw them they were going to get ahead of the train. I heard Leon. "Hey pinkie…" he said with so much calmness.

"Yeah Leon…" pinkie looked worried at him. Leon smiled. "So what did you wanted to tell me?"

"um…I-I-I wanted t-t-to say t-t-that….I…well…I lo-" a black hornet made It in front of the vehicle and shot a missile…boom… the missile was a direct hit. The vehicle went up in the air in a ball of flames and came back down in a hard metal crash.

We all gasp in horror and pinkie was screaming at the monitor. "Leon….Leon…LEON CAN YOU HEAR ME PLEASE CAN YOU HEAR ME…I LOVE YOU…PLEASE ANSWER BACK PLEASE…LEON…PLEASE I LOVE YOU AND I CANT LOSE YOU…please…" she back away weakly and collapsed. We all ran to her and tried to comfort her. She was curled up into a ball with her hair straight down.

"*sniff* I-it is not fair…please tell me he is alive…." Cortana did a scan and only shook her head. We came into a tunnel but tears were still shed. He gave us a place to stay…he protected my friends…even save my sister…but he will always be a monster to me.

"Hm…glad that monster is dead." Twilight opened her mouth, "applejack how you could say something like that."

"Yeah big sis!" applebloom was siding with twilight.

"He only got killed because he killed them. I knew we should have never trusted him.

Everypony started talking and arguing with me once and for all but just then we heard another explosion from the back. One of the soldiers saw twilight fall and he caught her. The other one saw vinyl was going to cry so he went to comfort her. Blast after blast, the train rocked back and forth. I knew this train couldn't take much more. Just then one of the soldiers went to cortana. "are there any weapons we can use."

She nodded and gestured toward the wall. The wall flipped and reveals human weapons. The first soldier grabs a pig one with many things on it that are called "bullets." He looks at the second soldier with a smile. "Hey axel…let give them a patriotic pay back!" axel nodded and as he was getting up vinyl grabbed his face and gave him a quick kiss. After they broke it the human called axel blushed and left toward his friend. He grabbed another weapon and headed to the back of the train.

The soldier called out, "EVERYONE STAY LOW AND DON'T GET UP UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE!" Everypony got down except for twilight that came up to the soldier and kissed him on the cheek, "be careful…please." He nodded and blushed as well.

"COME ON ANDRES WE GOT TANGOS AND TWELVE O'CLOCK!" Andres nods and goes to the back of the train and opens fire on the vehicles. Sweet celestia those weapons were loud. We all kept our heads down. I don't know for how long we were on the floor but they just kept firing. We came out of another tunnel only to find a black hornet. His missile shot at us and we all closed our eyes and waited only to find that the missile backfires and gets the black hornet.

We wonder what could have cause that until were we saw a metal human…wait were have I seen it before. Octavia looked at it and gasps, "The metal robot…?"

The cutie mark crusaders shouted in joy, "yay it's the robot again."

Rainbow dash punched a fist in the air, "AW YEAH IT THE BYAKUSHUKI…IT MADE IT THROUGH!"

I stared in awestruck but confuse, "I know only one pony…"

Twilight finished my sentence but was awestruck as well, "…who can pilot the byakushuki…"

"…And darling that's…" rarity's jaw dropped.

"LEON!" pinkie's hair puffed back up and she was jumping up and down. The robot came close to the entrance of the train and the robot disappear only to find a human with a bomber jacket a black shirt with some battered jeans and hair that's is down. He jumped in the train and dust of his arm guard. Leon was smiling and was about to say something but pinkie rush to him and hugged him tight. He was surprised at first but then hugged her back.

She was happy at first but then broke free and slapped him. We all must have dropped our jaws when this happened. He held his cheek with his hand. He nods. "Ok maybe I did deserve that…sorry…" he smile and hugged everyone. Including me but I pushed "don't cha dare touch me…" he was about to protest but then tip of a rocket hit another train that was next to us in the tunnel and started to lose control.

It turned sideways and tumble into the support stones that keep the tunnel from collapsing. We went into another tunnel where the safe house was but he ceiling was collapsing on us. The train flipped sideways which knocked pinkie and Leon out. Next thing we know we were tumbling in the train and it finally stopped when we reached a dead end.

For about ten minutes nobody moved. We got out and nobody was hurt, but we heard something coming out of the tunnel at in human speed. We got to the higher platform and watch something come out of the tunnel and slammed into the wrecked train. The smoke cleared only to find the byakushuki leaning against the wall with a tube stuck straight into the machine but holding pinkie pie in its arms. We pulled her out and saw she had broken her arm and leg. What was worse is that the bones were popping out.

I got mad at him for his recklessness. He dispelled but then I saw the tube has traveled through the armor and piece his chest. He looked up and smiled…but I gave him a glare and slap him. I lost my temper.

"YOU STUPID HUMAN LOOKS WHAT YOU HAVE DONE ALL BECAUSE YOU WANT TO PLAY HERO AND NOW PINKIE PIE MIGHT DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

He tried to sit up but ended up coughing blood. He pulled out the tube and rested on the wall. "I can't believe everything I have done for you and you still think I'm a monster until you see me dead…fine, cortana activate project archangel!"

"B-b-but it's still in beta right-" Leon screamed. "NOW, target pinkie pie, user giver is Leon Rey freeman for bone transfer!" just then a green light shot at pinkie and levitated her and Leon. There was a big flash of light. Pinkie opened her eyes and stood up. She checked herself and she was fine. We all went and hug her. We hug for a long time until we heard a weak voice.

"I…hope…your happy applejack…" we all turned to see Leon standing up but then his arm and leg was glowing. Just then his arm broke and popped out, so did his leg. He fell to the floor and pinkie ran to him. He looked at me with hatred. "Now…you get to watch me die…." He coughs up more blood. "I hope you're happy…" he passes out.

Pinkie tries to wake him up but he doesn't come to. Some other robots came in with a stretcher. They placed him on it and left with him. Pinkie got up and her hair went straight down. She walked up to me and I thought she wanted a hug. I opened my arms but I got slapped in returned. I took a step back. She looked at me with a mad face and with tears in her eyes.

"SO THAT IS THE MOSNTER YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT…HE IS MORE THAN A MOSNTER…HE HAS HELP US IN OUR TIME OF NEED…HE GAVE US A HOME, FOOD, AND HE RISK HIS OWN LIFE NOT ONLY TO SAVE EVERYPONY BUT TAKE MY BROKEN BONES AND MAKE IT HIS OWN…" she was crying.

"Pinkie I thought he was going to hurt…" she glared and I felt small. "EVEN THOUGH YOU BURN HIS PICTURE OF THE ONLY MEMORY HE HAD OFF HIS FAMILY HE FORGAVE YOU AND GAVE YOU A NEW CHANCE…I HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH HIM AND YOU CAUSE HIM TO DO THIS…" she went to my face and screamed at the top of her lungs. "IF HE DIES FROM THIS I AM NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU AT ALL!"

She stormed out of the room and went to go find Leon. One by one Everypony followed until I was left with applebloom and me. Applebloom looked at me with a mad look and she left me. I fell on my knees and cried my heart out. the only thing I can mutter is, "Leon…please forgive me…"

* * *

**An hour later:**

We were staying in a mansion because it was the fortune that Leon's parents left him. I walk down the halls and found the room that Leon was in. I came in and saw pinkie sitting next to him. She glares at me and I burst into tears. I ran to her and hug her. "P-p-please forgive me…I-I-I never wanted this to happen…I just wanted my family to be safe…oh sweet celestia what have I done…" my voice cracked and pinkie hugged me back. "I forgive you and for leon you will have to wait till he wakes up…if he ever wakes up…" we both cried our hearts. Later we left him but pinkie pie went to him and kisses his soft lips. "please… wake up soon…" we left the room and turned in for the night…I just hope he can forgive me…I fell asleep and that was all…


End file.
